youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex (Shrek)
Alex (Shrek) is Justin Bonesteel's parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It appeared on YouTube on January 6, 2016 Cast * Alex (Madagascar) as Shrek * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Donkey * Anna (Frozen) as Princess Fiona * Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) * Hans (Frozen) as Lord Farquaad * Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Dragon * Emmet (The Lego Movie) as Gingy * Nim Galuu (Epic) as Magic Mirror * Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) as Thelonius * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Monsieur Hood * Oh (Home) as Pinocchio * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Big Bad Wolf * Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) as Three Little Pigs * Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Three Blind Mice * Trolls (Frozen) as Dwarves * Elsa (Frozen) as Snow White * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Cinderella * Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) as Donkey's Old Owner * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Peter Pan * Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) as Tinkerbell * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Geppetto * Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) as Angry Mob * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) as Captain of the Guards * Queen Elinor (Brave) as Witch * Skinner (Ratatouille) as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom * Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) as Baby Bear * Yogi Bear as Papa Bear * The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) as Witches * Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) as Three Fairies * Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" * Tip (Home) as Woman who screams "Give him the chair" * Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Woman cheering "alright" * The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as Guard next to Farquaad * Spider-Man as Shrek in Armour * Priest (Tangled Ever After) as Priest * The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) as Woman who faints Scenes # Alex (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Alex (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Rabbit (Remake) # Alex (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Alex (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Alex (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hans/Nim Galuu the Magic Mirror # Alex (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Alex (Shrek) Part 7 - Lions Are Likes Onions # Alex (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridges # Alex (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Momma Dino # Alex (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna # Alex (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Momma Dino # Alex (Shrek) Part 12 - Alex Removes His Mask # Alex (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Alex (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Alex (Shrek) Part 15 - At Hans' Home/Anna's Bird Song/Make Up # Alex (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy # Alex (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") # Alex (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Alex (Shrek) Part 19 - Bugs Discovers the Princess' Secret # Alex (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hans' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Alex (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Alex (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Alex (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") # Alex (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek (2001) Clips Used: * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Open Season (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * Brave (2012) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Big House Bunny (1950) * Yogi Bear (2010) * Space Jam (1996) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * The Big Snooze (1946) * Home (2015) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Kit for Cat (1948) * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) * Slick Hare (1947) * Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (1953) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Wabbit who Come to Supper (1942) * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) * Wabbit Twouble (1941) * Hillbilly Hare (1950) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) * Water, Water Every Hare (1952) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * The Incredibles (2004) * Despicable Me (2010) * The Lorax (2012) * The Wacky Wabbit (1942) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Epic (2013) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Fresh Hare (1942) * Kngihty Knight Bugs (1958) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Falling Hare (1943) * Big Top Bunny (1951) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Ice Age (2002) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Planet Earth (2006) * The Wild (2006) * What's Up Doc? (1950) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008)Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Shrek Movie-Spoof Category:Shrek Movies